


Unlikely Love

by voyce95



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: M/M, Rape, Ship, WRHxMY/JGY, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voyce95/pseuds/voyce95
Summary: Meng Yao always gets what he wants. Now, he desires to have the sect leader Wen Ruohan.





	Unlikely Love

Meng Yao was a step closer to having Wen Ruohan in his hands. He has already infiltrated the Nightless City and fooled him into being a strategist against the opposing clans. All he needed was for the sect leader to let his guard down.

Strange...

Although he planned for all these in the hopes of destroying the Wens and claiming the glory for himself, he felt that he couldn't bring himself to end the sect leader's life.

With his position, he was able to get closer to Wen Ruohan during meetings and tactical discussions. All those constant meetings with the man made him see the man closer than anyone from the sect. Wen Ruohan was indeed a man of beauty as what the people in the sect said so but he never realized this before he started stealing quick glances towards the man. His eyelashes were longer for a man and they were as black as the night. His eyes glimmered against the night lights and it made Meng Yao want to keep him for himself.

Days passed and Meng Yao got a word of Nie Mingjue's advances towards the Nightless City. He knew that he didn't have enough time if he waited longer so he devised a plan for Wen Ruohan to let his guard down. Later that night, with the new information that Meng Yao acquired, he invited Wen Ruohan to another tactical meeting. He knew that only the two of them will be present to avoid any information leak and he realized that Wen Ruohan drops his guard down during those meetings. Otherwise, he wouldn't be able to steal glances to the man without being discovered.

He patiently waited in the room and carefully listened to the approaching footsteps. One. Only one set of footprint. Like he predicted, Wen Ruohan came alone again like usual. It was the perfect opportunity to execute his plan.

The doors slid open, slicing the silence and Wen Ruohan entered the room. Meng Yao saluted and immediately proceeded with the discussion. The usual tactical discussion occurred and everything was going according to plan. Meng Yao stole glances again but this time, he took more glances than usual. Wen Ruohan's slim yet firm fingers glided on the map and Meng Yao couldn't help but stare and followed in every direction.  
"Is everything alright?" Meng Yao snapped back to the situation when he heard the sect leader's deep voice and realized he spaced out while still staring at the man's hand.  
"Nothing. It's alright. Apologies for my being unresponsive. Please proceed." Just as Wen Ruohan was about to continue, there was a soft knock on the door.  
"Sect leader, your tea is ready."  
"I'll get it," Meng Yao stood immediately and he approached the closed doors. He slightly slid the doors open and took the tray from the servant. He slowly brought the tray inside and poured tea for both of them. By now, the footsteps from outside sounded distant, and then finally, silence filled the room again. Wen Ruohan took the cup and drank. Afterwards, he continued the discussion. After a while, his head started to hurt and his vision was spinning.  
"Sect leader!" Meng Yao caught Wen Ruohan before he could hid the ground.  
"You... you-..." his voice trailed as he blacked out. Meng Yao finished his tea and then poured the remaining outside as well as from Wen Ruohan's cup.

Wen Ruohan regained his consciousness after a while and though it was hard for him to open his eyes, he could feel that he was lying down and was tied up. He tried to struggle, with his eyes still closed, but it was useless.  
"I'm afraid that's impossible." A familiar voice rang through Wen Ruohan's ears. He forcefully opened his eyes and saw Meng Yao sitting down opposite to him. The room was poorly lit and he couldn't see beyond five meters from where he was tied down. He didn't know which room they were in nor where they were.  
"Meng Yao!" His voice still coarse.  
"Yes?" Meng Yao sinisterly answered. "I'm here."  
"If you kill me, the whole sect will definitely know and they have definitely found out that I'm gone by now!"  
"Oh? Are you certain of that? I made sure they won't be alarmed... for at least a week minimum." Indeed, he made sure to set up the room to look like they had gone out. With the tea all out and some new points marked on the map, it would seem that they had gone out on an urgent trip. Meng Yao slowly approached the bed and caressed Wen Ruohan'd face.  
"I was so certain that you'd see through my facade. Working under you was a great risk but to my surprise, you didn't." His hand went from the man's face, down to his throat. "In about three days, your whole sect will perish. But..." his hands now on the man's chest. "... I don't want you to perish. No, not with their hands, but mine." His hands found its way under Wen Ruohan's robes and he slowly caressed his chest. As he felt through a tiny bump, Wen Ruohan let out a soft gasp. "Oh~? What do we have here?"  
"Meng... Yao...!" Wen Ruohan could do nothing since he was tied down. He could only spit words at Meng Yao and resist the slowly growing pleasure. "... you... s-scum!"  
"Now, now... you know too well that we're BOTH scums." He started to loosen Wen Ruohan's robe. Now, both of his hands made their way to the man's chest. "But... the question is... who is the worst?" He lowered his face down to Wen Ruohan's chest while his right hand proceeded to go down the man's waist.

Wen Ruohan’s struggles intensified as he tried to throw Meng Yao off of himself, yet it simply was no use. Meng Yao smirked against the skin of his prisoner’s toned chest as he began to suck and nip at the unblemished skin while his right hand glided down Wen Ruohan’s hip. Wen Ruohan tried his hardest to keep himself from reacting… from giving this traitor what he was looking for; but he’d never expected it to be so difficult, he didn’t expect the feeling of the ropes tying him down, cutting into his skin and making him powerless to stop what was being done to his body, to feel so good. He tightly closed his eyes and pressed his lips into a thin and tight line as cold sweat made its way down his back the moment Meng Yao’s mouth trapped one of his niples between his soft lips and sucked, then suddenly nipped at the pert nub. It took everything within Wen Ruohan to not let out even a grunt of pleasure. Meng Yao’s sharp eyes however, caught the twitch of his unwilling partner’s lips, and he smirked, his lips still around the nipple, ‘Finally… a reaction other than hate...’  
Meng Yao continued to work on that nipple while his still free hand came to play and tug on the left one, his right hand still busy massaging so close to Wen Ruohan’s cock that Meng Yao could practically feel the silky skin against his fingers already. But he wanted to drive this supposedly unbreakable man off the edge of desire and hear him beg before he allowed himself the treat of feeling or tasting Wen Ruohan’s cock. Meng Yao hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard as he pulled off, a barely heard grunt of pain escaped Wen Ruohan’s tightly sealed lips, cold dread pooled into the depths of his stomach at hearing Meng Yao’s dark chuckle, alerting him that the other had heard the slip. Meng Yao leaned back and switched sides, Wen Rouhan's struggles now beginning anew as his eyes practically glowed with his hate. He growled out so heatedly that it was surprising that Men Yao didn’t simply catch fire right then and there. “You wretched rat! When I get out of here I’ll make sure you die in the most horrific way possible!”

Meng Yao hummed as he sucked before he bit hard enough to draw blood. A growl of pain was the only reaction he got as Meng Yao leaned back to admire his work, both hands retreating from where they’d been previously placed, his eyes cold and calculating as always. Wen Ruohan was breathing slightly harder than normal, his jaw tightened so tightly that Meng Yao could practically hear the other man’s teeth cracking. Red marks littered his chest and neck, small trails of blood made their way down from Wen Ruohan’s left nipple where teeth marks welled with blood and made paths along the dips and curves of his toned chest. Meng Yao’s breath caught in his throat for an instant as his eyes dared go lower. Wen Ruohan, despite all his hateful words and promise of pain and death couldn’t keep his body’s reaction completely hidden. He felt heat creeping up his neck as Meng Yao’s eyes lingered on his half hardened cock.’Damn this vile devil! He’ll pay for this! One way or another I’ll make him pay!’ he venimently thought as he felt Meng Yao’s hands once again on him with feather light touches. His eyes tightly closed once more as he tried to free himself again. His wrists were tied so tightly that his struggles caused the skin to break under and blood to begin dripping down on the bed. His head was yanked to the right harshly by his hair as pain flared at the crook of his neck and shoulder that made him cry out in pain from the suddenness of the attack and the viciousness of it. His eyes flung open as he tried to escape the pain by arching his back. Blood ran freely after Meng Yao’s lips and teeth left the wound he’d inflicted on his victim’s skin. Meng Yao’s eyes seemed to be lit with cold delight as Wen Ruohan panted slightly underneath him. His head still held to the right by Meng Yao’s tight grip on the inky locks, so much softer than he’d expected them to be. The brownish red eyes of Wen Ruohan were wide with shock, the slightest hints of fear began creeping into the depths as he began to realize that… he might not be getting out of this alive. Meng Yao smirked at that inkling as he studied the dark depths of Wen Ruohan’s eyes, his bloodied lips pulling into a smirk as his voice purred out between them. “I see that you’ve finally realized the situation your in…~”

Meng Yao forced Wen Ruohan’s head back as he crawled onto the strong thighs of the other so their lips were only a breath apart as he spoke. Before Wen Ruohan could respond, his lips were sealed for him in a bruising kiss. Wen Ruohan gasped and before he knew it his mouth was filled. He struggled against the hold, but his mind was slowly being clouded by the pain and pleasure his body was somehow finding in this situation. Although his lip was being bloodied between Meng Yao’s teeth, he unexpectedly cried out in pleasure and surprise as Meng Yao had brought his right hand down between his legs and grasped his cock in a blindingly hard grip and began to pump him. Meng Yao couldn’t hold himself anymore, teasing Wen Ruohan as such made his own need grow endlessly. Wen Ruohan’s senses fled as his mind abandoned him for the pleasure he was being forced to feel at the others hands. Meng Yao unsealed their bloodied lips and watched the ever strong and terrifying Wen Ruohan crack and shatter in front of him simply because of a few pleasurable strokes and bites. He released his right hand and coated it in Wen Ruohan’s own blood before he coated the thick and long cock that Wen Ruohan was in possession of. He’d previously already stretched himself and prepared himself for what was to come next. Meng Yao stepped away and quickly disrobed before clambering back on top of Wen Ruohan’s thighs, taking the long length in his slightly sticky hand as he aimed it towards his entrance, his voice hoarse from his need as his golden brown eyes were locked with the red brown ones. “The Last thing you’ll ever see is me like this….isn’t it exciting…?”

Before Meng Yao’s words could register in the frazzled depths of Wen Ruohan’s mind Meng Yao had lowered himself onto his length and began to sheath Wen ruohan on himself, both men moaned at the sensation. Meng Yao worked quickly, his thin body readily accepting the thick and long length inside of it. Once he was able to take all of Wen Ruohan, he took a heavy breath before he started moving. Just as he started moving quicker and quicker, Wen Ruohan’s mind couldn’t keep up. Too much had happened and was plaguing his mind. Before either of them knew, Meng Yao released against Wen Ruohan’s chest with a loud moan, his body tightening around Wen Ruohan enough to make him release deep inside Meng Yao.

After a brief pause, Meng Yao leaned towards Wen Ruohan, with his cock still inside him. Both panting, Meng Yao forced another kiss, a mixture of saliva and blood now filled both man’s mouth.  
“Not yet.” Meng Yao whispered as he made his way down the man’s neck, licking and marking it. While doing so, he slowly untied Wen Ruohan’s hands, a risky move. But, being a clever man, his calculations never failed him and just as he calculated, Wen Ruohan didn’t realize that his hands were untied. The man was so overwhelmed that he finally broke. Meng Yao didn’t just succeeded on making Wen Ruohan succumb to pleasure, he also succeeded in breaking him entirely. Without warning, Wen Ruohan grabbed Meng Yao’s waist and flipped him over to the left, with his feet still tied down, unconnecting the two. It caught Meng Yao off guard and he was about to fight back but before he could, his lips were sealed by the other. Wen Ruohan aggressively invaded his mouth and their tongues danced in the heat of the moment. Meng Yao’s right hand went down and was surprised that Wen Ruohan was hard again. He stroked Wen Ruohan’s cock with his right while he did the same with his own using his left hand. He realized that Wen Ruohan’s feet were still tied down so he moved to untie him completely. With Wen Ruohan completely free, he finally went on top of Meng Yao. They continued making out passionately and Meng Yao finally spread out his legs, allowing Wen Ruohan to enter. Wen Ruohan entered without hesitation and both were connected once more. Wen Ruohan’s cum made entering easier and smoother compared to before and ecstacy took over. Now that Wen Ruohan was in control, things were rougher. Even Meng Yao succumbed to the pleasure and moaned louder as ever.

“A-ah! S-slow… slower! You’re t-too rough!” Meng Yao begged but Wen Ruohan didn’t stop. He pounded Meng Yao harder and harder, making him arch his back and his fingers digged though Wen Ruohan’s firm back. Wen Ruohan didn’t seem to respond to the pain on his back and continued to fuck Meng Yao wildly. The room was filled with wild and loud moans from both men who were drenched in sweat and smeared with blood.  
“N-no m-more…!” Meng Yao begged once more, getting close to releasing. He felt Wen Ruohan grow bigger inside him, filling him to the brim. He held his breath and felt the warm fluid oozing inside once more. He too released at the same time and now both were exhausted.

Wen Ruohan was on top of him, making it a bit difficult for him to breathe but he was too drained to even talk. Suddenly, he felt a heavy pressure on his neck.  
“It’s over!” Wen Ruohan surprisingly still had the strength to strangle Meng Yao. He was waiting for Meng Yao to use all of his strength so that he couldn’t fight back anymore. “You little rat! Go back to where you belong, rat!” He tightened his grip around Meng Yao’s neck and was preparing to break it but he suddenly felt pain on his arms. In a split second, both his arms fell on the bed and blood gushed out from the wounds. He screamed in pain and bent down. Meng Yao was prepared even this far. He took out a few familiar strings that were now painted red.  
“Tsk… and here I was thinking things would go smoothly. I was planning to keep you alive longer… but I guess I was thinking too much.” He placed the strings around Wen Ruohan’s neck. “But then again… killing you right now would be too easy.” Wen Ruohan felt the familiar pain on his thighs and just like that, his thighs and legs were severed. He screamed some more but it didn’t help ease the pain. “Good luck bleeding to death.” Meng Yao picked up and wore his robe back, leaving Wen Ruohan screaming in pain. He then walked out the door and shutting it, blowing all the lights off along with it.

**Author's Note:**

> I had help with the nswf part since I wasn't ready to write any of those... Or so I thought ahahaha so I tried writing my part. First nsfw was done by fae13 (@fae5613 on tumblr) and the second 'round' was written by me.


End file.
